It's His Eyes
by Rhysenn Malfoy
Summary: CHAPTER SIX UP! [finally] Ginny Weasley gets into a big fight with Draco Malfoy and says the wrong thing. Then, she discovers a side of him that no one has ever seen before. GD R&R please!
1. Never Talk To Me Like That

Title: It's His Eyes  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets into a big fight with Draco Malfoy and says the wrong thing. Then, she discovers a side of him that no one has ever seen before. G/D  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything else you might recognize. Only the plot and anythin' you don't recognize is mine. IS THAT CLEAR?  
  
Chapter One: Never Talk To Me Like That  
  
Ginny Weasley was not the sweet girl-next-door type that everyone thought her to be. Not anymore, at least. Yes, this redhead is not at all like that. Full of spunk and spirit, she's the complete opposite.  
  
The story starts one Friday afternoon just before lunch when this girl gets into a fight with one of the Slytherins. Namely, Draco Malfoy. Before, Draco could throw any amount of insults at her and get away with everything. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen..  
  
"Well if it isn't the little weasel. No Potter and his little gang with you now hm? Well, I'm quite surprised. I mean, you're always tagging around with them trying to impress Potter so he'll finally notice you. I hate to break it to you but since Potter's got a girl like Cho Chang with him. There's no way that he's gonna notice a girl like-'' but Draco was cut off when suddenly Ginny shouted.  
  
"How dare you?! How dare you insult me like that, Malfoy? How could you make judgements about me based on an impression I made on you 5 years ago?!! Never, never tell me that there is nothing but Harry Potter in my life, you damn deatheater!" Now it was Draco's turn to shout with rage..  
  
"How dare you, Ginny Weasley?!! I will never ever be like my father! You too, listen to yourself!! How dare you judge me by something my father did?!!! I am nothing like him and I never will be!" Draco's voice was filled with hurt and rage. He had never looked angrier than he was right now.  
  
"Malfoy I--'', Ginny took a step towards him. "No", he said, "Get away from me!" Then he began walking quickly in the opposite direction.  
  
Author's note: I'm so sorry I accidentally posted the edited chapter 3 yesterday. I've fixed it already so go ahead and read it. Do you like it? Hate it? Should I continue? R&R please!! ( 


	2. I Know He's Malfoy But

Title: It's His Eyes  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets into a big fight with Draco Malfoy and says the wrong thing. Then, she discovers a side of him that no one has ever seen before. G/D  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything else you might recognize. Only the plot and anythin' you don't recognize is mine. IS THAT CLEAR?  
  
Chapter Two: I Know he's Malfoy But.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. I know he's Malfoy but no one deserves to be called a deatheater. I think I should apologize,"Ginny thought while walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. She got there and sat down between her two best friends, Janine and Jenna Williams. "Hey Gin," they greeted at the same time. "  
  
Hey girls," she answered in a flat tone.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?", Jenna asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Ginny answered.  
  
"Yeah right, when you're not smiling, there's always something wrong," Janine said.  
  
"I got into a fight with Malfoy a while ago," Ginny answered.  
  
"So? That makes you so sad? It's perfectly natural for a Gryffindor to get in a fight with Draco Malfoy," Jenna interrupted.  
  
"Wait, let me finsh," Ginny said, "I accidentally called him a deatheater and he got really mad and if you heard his voice, it was full of hurt. I think I should apologize."  
  
"What?!," Janine accidentally knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice, "You, apologize to DRACO MALFOY?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," Ginny insisted, "I'm apologizing and I don't care what you think. No one deserves to be called a deatheater just like that."  
  
After lunch, Ginny spotted Draco heading out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny shouted. Draco pretended not to hear. "Malfoy, Draco hey!!!"  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco. Why?"Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, it's not normal for a Gryffindor to call me that. What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I just - I just wanted to apologize for earlier today," Ginny answered.  
  
"You wanted to what?!!!, asked Draco surprised.  
  
"I wanted to apologize," Ginny repeated, " I'm sorry for calling you a deatheater. I know that no one deserves to be called that, except the real ones at least. How can I make it up to you?  
  
"You don't have to," Draco answered, "An apology is enough. You don't know how rare those are. I mean, your brother and Potter must have called me a deatheater a million times before. And I never heard anything fro them. You only called me one once so an apology's enough. Really.  
  
"But, no one and I mean no one deserves being called one just because of some little insult. So, I have to give you something just to show how sorry I am," Ginny insisted.  
  
"No, I said you don't have to."  
  
"Yes I do and there's nothing you can say to change that."  
  
"Well if you really want to, okay. You can get me something. Not anything too fancy though," Draco finally agreed, his face breaking into a smile.  
  
"Cool. 'Cause you really deserve it," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Umm, Wea-- -er Ginny?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Draco." 


	3. A Day at Hogsmeade

Title: It's His Eyes  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets into a big fight with Draco Malfoy and says the wrong thing. Then, she discovers a side of him that no one has ever seen before. G/D  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything else you might recognize. Only the plot and anythin' you don't recognize is mine. IS THAT CLEAR?  
  
Chapter Three: A Day at Hogsmeade  
  
Ginny woke up on Saturday morning feeling great. Today was the day she was gonna go shopping for Draco's present. So, she got up, dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
She got to the Great Hall and sat down this time between he older brother,Ron and Harry. They noticed that she was very cheerful today. Too cheerful.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, "someone looks really happy today."  
  
"It's nothing really. I just got into a fight with a friend yesterday and then we made up. That's why I'm really happy today."  
  
"Oh,"Ron said.  
  
"So are any of you going to Hogsmeade today?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah we're all going,"Hermione cut in.  
  
"Oh no! If they're going to Hogsmeade, how am I going to buy a present for Draco?" Ginny thought.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"Ron asked waving his hand in front of Ginny's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Ron. What were you saying?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and said, "I was asking if you were coming to Hogsmeade too."  
  
"Oh! Yeah I'm going with Janine and Jenna,"Ginny answered.  
  
"Okay. I thought maybe you wanted some company."  
  
"No, that's okay. I've got lots of company,"Ginny said.  
  
After lunch, Ginny, Jenna, and Janine went out to the carriages to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
When they got there, Ginny said, "Let's hit Dervish and Banges first. I wanna get Draco a present."  
  
"Whoa, girl! Let me get this straight. First, you apologize to Malfoy, next, you're planning on buying him a present, AND, you're calling him Draco now?!" Jenna cried.  
  
"Well, HE called me Ginny too."  
  
"Whatever." Janine rolled her eyes.  
  
So they walked to Dervish and Banges and Ginny said, "Girls, I think I can take it from here. I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks at around twelve 'o clock for lunch. Bye."  
  
"Bye Gin!"  
  
Ginny pushed open the door to the wizarding equipment shop.  
  
"Good Morning Miss," greeted the friendly shopkeeper, "how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi! I'm just browsing around for a good gift for my friend."  
  
"I've got the perfect thing. How about one of these?" She showed Ginny a bag that changed colors every 10 seconds.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's a bag that you can personalize. It's the perfect place to store quills, ink bottles, letters, spare pieces of parchment, and many other things. You can opt for it to have colors that change after a certain period of time and you can choose how many colors it can change into and what colors that it changes to you can also opt for it to be bottomless all for a certain price. Here's a list of things the options that you have." She handed a roll of parchment to Ginny.  
  
The list said:  
  
Letters (in the color of your choice)  
  
Print___________________________2 Knuts per letter  
  
Italicized Print___________________ 3 Knuts per letter  
  
Boldface Print____________________4 Knuts per letter  
  
Script__________________________5 Knuts per letter  
  
Boldface Script___________________6 Knuts per letter  
  
Colors:  
  
1 color__________________________10 Knuts  
  
5 colors_________________________ 1 Sickle  
  
10 colors________________________ 5 Sickles  
  
(Please specify the colors you want and the amount of time between color changes)  
  
Kind:  
  
Ordinary________________________1 Galleon  
  
Bottomless______________________5 Galleons  
  
(Please specify any shape you want for the clasp)  
  
Ginny looked up and said, "Wow! This is perfect!"  
  
"So, what do you want on yours?" the shopkeeper asked.  
  
"Let's see. I want an ordinary bag with the name Draco scripted on it. The boldface script, colored silver," Ginny said.  
  
"Plus, I want it to have 10 colors, namely: Slytherin green, red, blue, yellow, bronze, gold, black, orange, purple, and lime green. It has to change colors every 20 minutes. I want the clasp to be shaped like the constellation "Draco" the dragon," she added.  
  
"Okay. That'll be 1 galleon, 5 sickles, and 30 knuts."  
  
The shopkeeper disappeared inside a room and came out with an ordinary bag in her hands. Then, she magicked the word Draco onto it, put in the clasp, and said an incantation that turned it Slytherin green saying with a wink and a smile, "It's a bit curious though, a Gryffindor who's going to give a gift to Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ginny smiled and handed the shopkeeper some money. (a/n: the Weasleys became much better off already because Arthur Weasley was elected Minister of Magic) Then she said, "Thank you very much. May I please ask if you can please wrap it in special wrapping paper? " Ginny asked.  
  
"Why, yes. At a small extra cost, of course," the shopkeeper answered. "I've got this sparkly green wrapping paper with the Slytherin Crest printed on it. I think it will be just perfect. What do you think? Should I use it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you very much. How much is the extra cost?" Ginny asked. "5 Knuts," she said holding out her hand.  
  
Ginny handed her the money and watched her wrap the bag. The shopkeeper even stuck on a dedication card.  
  
"So, Miss, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Crystal. What's yours?" the shopkeeper asked holding out the beautifully wrapped parcel.  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley ma'am," Ginny answered, taking it. "Thank you very much, Crystal."  
  
"You're welcome, Ginny dear."  
  
Ginny went out of the shop waving to Crystal with an incredibly light feeling in her heart. She checked her watch. "Oh my gosh!! It's already twelve-thirty! I'm late! Janine and Jenna are gonna kill me!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Then she took off in a run towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Well there you are!" Jenna and Janine exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"You're 30 minutes late!" Jenna said.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione will be joining us in 5 minutes," Janine added.  
  
"So, what did you get for Malfoy?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I'll show you at the dormitory. Harry, Ron, and Hermione might see."  
  
"What might we see?" said a voice over Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Ooooh! A cliffy! Ha ha! Stay tuned till the next chapter to find out what happens. R&R please!! I made this chapter a lot longer due to many people's requests. I hope you liked it! I'm soooo sorry for the many typo errors in the second chapter!!! Thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
  
The 8th Weasley  
  
Hellogirl  
  
Sake  
  
Luinthoron  
  
JnY W (She's not a member so she e-mailed me personally)  
  
Untitled12  
  
friendly-girl  
  
Sundance  
  
Miss. Charlet  
  
PersephoneRDL Ryter  
  
THANKS PEOPLE!!!!! 


	4. Oh no! What If They Find Out?

Title: It's His Eyes  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets into a big fight with Draco Malfoy and says the wrong thing. Then, she discovers a side of him that no one has ever seen before. G/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything else you might recognize. Only the plot and anythin' you don't recognize is mine. IS THAT CLEAR?  
  
Chapter Four: Oh no! What if they find out?  
  
"Er, Harry! What brings you here?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Janine and Jenna invited us for lunch," Harry answered. "So, what might we see?"  
  
"Um, I didn't want you guys to see um.." Ginny looked to the twins for help.  
  
"Um, she didn't want you to see your Christmas presents!" Janine continued helpfully.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny mouthed to Janine.  
  
"You're welcome," she mouthed in response.  
  
"Okay! Who's up for lunch? My treat," Jenna said.  
  
"Yeah! Show me the grub!" Ron cheered.  
  
|~~| After Lunch|~~|  
  
"Let's go over to Honeydukes!" Janine suggested.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Ginny said.  
  
They set off toward Honeydukes when Ginny bumped into someone at least a head taller than her.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said looking up.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Ginny!" Draco said when he recognized her.  
  
"Hi Draco. What's up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing really, just came here to do a little shopping. I need two new quills."  
  
Janine couldn't believe her eyes. Was this still the Ginny Weasley who they knew and loved? Ginny, who used to hate Draco Malfoy to pieces, was actually having an okay conversation with him.  
  
Janine cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot! Draco, meet my friends, identical twins, Janine and Jenna," introduced Ginny.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Janine. Nice to meet you, Jenna," Draco said, extending his hand.  
  
"It's our pleasure Ma- er, Draco," Janine said shaking hands with him rather reluctantly.  
  
Draco must have noticed because then he said, "Um, girls, what do you say if I come with you to Honeydukes? Buy what you want, it's my treat."  
  
"That's very nice of you Draco, but that isn't really necessary," Jenna said.  
  
"Oh but I insist."  
  
"Okay Draco. If you really want to, that would be great," said Ginny.  
  
So they set off towards the sweetshop. Luckily, it was empty. Any student who would see Draco Malfoy and some Gryffindors together would think that something really weird was going on.  
  
"Okay girls. Just pick out what you want. I'll be waiting here with the shopkeeper."  
  
So they scattered and came back (with a very small amount of candy each) to where Draco was standing.  
  
"Really girls, I meant that you can have whatever you want at any amount. Are you sure that's all you want?" he asked. "I think not. I insist that you take 2 bars each of Honeydukes' best chocolate."  
  
"Gosh, Draco. These cost half a galleon each! Are you sure?" Janine asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I insist you take them and I won't take no for an answer."  
  
He paid for them and handed each girl her candy.  
  
"Thanks a lot Draco!" they all said at the same time.  
  
"It was my pleasure. Call it a new friend's gift. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go finish my shopping."  
  
"Bye Draco!" Ginny said giving him a hug.  
  
Draco waved and set off towards Dervish and Banges.  
  
He stepped in when someone said, "Since when did you go around hugging Gryffindors?"  
  
"What?" said Draco turning around to see who it was. "Oh hello Blaise."  
  
Blaise smiled and said, "I saw you hug that Weasley."  
  
"Damn! What did you see?"  
  
"Don't worry Draco, I won't breathe a word to anyone."  
  
"You better not. Or else a certain Dex Henshaw is about to know what you did. YOU know what I mean," Draco said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare.."  
  
"Yes I would. If in case something slips from that mouth of yours, you know I would.," Draco said with a mischievous grin. "So, what do you say? You don't say anything about Ginny, Janine and Jenna and I don't breathe a word to my man Dex."  
  
"Okay Draco, you've got yourself a deal," Blaise said, leaving the shop.  
  
"I'm glad that's over," Draco thought, "now, I've got to get Ginny something. She went through all that trouble getting me a present that wasn't necessary, so I should get her something too."  
  
"Good afternoon Draco!" Crystal said.  
  
"Hallo Crystal." Draco greeted.  
  
"How can I help you today?"  
  
"I'm shopping for gifts for my 3 friends," answered Draco. "I also need two new eagle-feather quills.," he added.  
  
"Okay. Here are your quills," Crystal said handing them to Draco. "Is your friend male or female?" she asked.  
  
"Female," Draco answered.  
  
"How about a charm bracelet?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Yeah. That would be cool. A silver charm bracelet with 5 crystal charms: a dragonfly, a rose, a butterfly, a dolphin and..," Draco trailed off tapping his cheek thoughtfully.  
  
"The letter G?" Crystal suggested casually.  
  
"Yeah.. What?! How did you know that?!?" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"I have my ways," she replied with a wink.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever Crystal."  
  
"And for my other two friends, red and gold silk scarves. One with the name Janine scripted on it and the other with Jenna scripted on it too."  
  
"How much for all of it?" Draco asked  
  
"For the quills, 20 sickles, for the bracelet and the charms, 1 galleon and 5 sickles and for the scarves, 40 sickles ," Crystal replied.  
  
"Could you put the bracelet and the scarves in separate boxes and wrap them?" Draco asked as he handed her the money.  
  
"Of course," she replied, "I've got this gold Gryffindor wrapping paper and ribbons that I think will be perfect."  
  
"Ok," Draco said and he waited for Crystal to give him the packages.  
  
She handed it to him and said, "Bye Draco, take care."  
  
"Wait. Doesn't the wrapping of the boxes cost extra?"  
  
"Oh yes. 15 knuts please," Crystal said.  
  
Draco paid up.  
  
"Um, Crystal?"  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Don't breathe a word to anyone," Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I won't," promised Crystal. "Good bye!"  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot Crystal. Bye." Draco smiled, waved and exited the shop.  
  
|~~| After the Hogsmeade Visit |~~|  
  
"Ginny, now I completely understand why you like Draco," Janine said as they got to the sixth year girl's dormitory and sat on Ginny's bed. (a/n: all the other girls weren't there because they went home for Christmas) "He's really nice."  
  
"Oh really? You're just saying that 'cause he got you your favorite chocolate," Ginny teased.  
  
"Ha ha ha. That's soooo funny," Janine said sarcastically.  
  
"I was just kidding," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Enough teasing," Jenna said, "Lets get down to business. So Ginny, what DID you get for Draco?  
  
"I got him this bag with his name scripted on it. It changes colors every 20 minutes and it has a clasp the shape of the constellation "Draco". It cost me a galleon, 10 sickles and 30 knuts."  
  
"Wow! That is so cool! The wrapping paper is perfect for him too. Could you get me one for Christmas?" Jenna said. Ginny raised her eyebrow at her and she laughed and added, "Just kidding."  
  
"Ginny, I think you should write a dedication on that card," suggested Janine.  
  
"Oh yeah. What should I say?"  
  
"Wait, let me get a piece of parchment," Jenna rummaged through her bag and pulled out a fresh piece, her quill and an ink bottle. She then took her quill, loaded it up and wrote:  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I'm soooo sorry for calling you a deatheater. Here's a gift just to show how sorry I am. (  
  
Your friend, Ginny P.S. Any chance of you taking me out on a da-  
  
But Jenna didn't have time to finish because at the exact moment she finished writing the letter "a", Ginny threw a pillow aimed directly at her head.  
  
"Ginny!" Jenna cried, pretending to be hurt while rubbing at the spot where the pillow hit her.  
  
"I was only kidding! Anyway, you guys are perfect for each other."  
  
"So not!" Ginny said. "Draco's just a friend and that's it. We're not moving any further."  
  
"Oh I doubt it, Gin," Janine said. "I doubt it."  
  
Just then, the door of the dormitory opened and Hermione stuck her head inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note: To all who are planning to review this chap, I know that the lie is really lame, so you don't have to tell me it is. I'm sorry about it. I'm just facing a big case of writer's block. 'Nuff said. (  
  
I'm sorry for the mixed up chapters last March 26. I've already fixed it.  
  
Anyway, thanks to the following for reviewing:  
  
Wind and Ashes,  
  
Airna,  
  
-=, (you left an anonymous review so if you're reading, you know who you are)  
  
Miss Charlet, (Thanks for sticking with me)  
  
xanglecrisisx,  
  
Arianell,  
  
Luinthoron, (Thanks for sticking with me too!)  
  
Once again, THANKS PEOPLE!!! I luv you!!  
  
Chapter 5 will be up soon. I might might post it in the next 4 days at the latest.  
  
Thank you all for supporting my first fic! *hugs everyone who reviewed* 


	5. gasp:: Hermione Knows!

Title: It's His Eyes  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets into a big fight with Draco Malfoy and says the wrong thing. Then, she discovers a side of him that no one has ever seen before. G/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Though I'd love to own Draco. *evil grin*  
  
Chapter Five: *gasp* Hermione Knows!  
  
"Hi Janine, Jenna," Hermione said nodding in their direction, "Do you mind if I borrow Ginny for a while? I need to talk to her in private.  
  
"Sure. We don't mind," the twins chorused.  
  
"Great!" Hermione exclaimed. "C'mon Gin."  
  
Ginny got up and followed her out of their dormitory and into Hermione's room. (a/n: Hermione's head girl so she gets her own room) When they got there, Hermione turned around to face her.  
  
"Gin, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" Ginny said with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"I saw you hug Malfoy this afternoon."  
  
Ginny gasped and said, "What?!?!?"  
  
"I saw you hug him," Hermione repeated. "And believe me; it took every ounce of self-control and caring for you that I had just not to tell Ron and Harry." "You can only be glad that they were too busy looking over at some new broomstick models at Quality Quidditch Supplies to see you."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you soooo much Hermione! I can't thank you enough. I would just die if Harry and Ron knew that," Ginny said hugging Hermione so tightly that she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Don't be so glad that I know either. I mean, what were you thinking, jumping up and hugging Malfoy like that?!? And don't think that I didn't see the package that you had at the Three Broomsticks. YOU know, the one with the SLYTHERIN wrapping paper."  
  
"Oh well, I guess it's no use trying to lie now," Ginny said. "See, let me explain. Yesterday, I had this big fight with Malfoy. I accidentally called him a deatheater, so I apologized and decided to give him a gift. We, Janine, Jenna, Draco, and I, are good friends now. That's it, I promise."  
  
"We-ell, I guess if you're just friends, it's fine," Hermione said her expression softening. "Just remember, I won't tell anyone about Draco but, you can't be sure that anyone else would keep it a secret. So don't go around hugging Mal( oh, alright, Draco in public like that again. Unless, of course you want everyone in the whole school to know."  
  
"I'll remember that. Thanks again Hermione," Ginny said hugging Hermione again. "Remember, don't tell anyone. Especially Ron and Harry. I don't know what they'd do if they found out about Draco."  
  
"Don't worry Gin. They won't find out. I promise."  
  
"I really can't thank you enough, Hermione. Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," Ginny repeated again and again. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Gin. Remember, be careful. Don't let anyone see you," Hermione warned.  
  
Ginny went back up to her dormitory to find Janine and Jenna with their heads together poring over a piece of parchment that was unmistakably the latest edition of her dedication on Draco's gift.  
  
"So, what did Hermione talk to you about?" Janine asked looking up.  
  
"She saw me hugging Draco this afternoon," answered Ginny.  
  
Jenna, who was still bent over the piece of parchment, looked up in surprise and exclaimed, "She what?!?!?"  
  
"You heard me. It's okay though, she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Whew, that's a relief," Jenna sighed.  
  
"Anyway," Janine said snatching up the piece of parchment. "Here's the latest edition of Draco's dedication. We hope you like it," she added, handing it to Ginny with a mischievous smile.  
  
Ginny took the note and stared at it, horrified. The note said:  
  
My ever dearest darling Draco,  
  
I'm so sorry for calling you a deatheater last Friday. Here's a little something to show you how sorry I really am.  
  
Your ever loving friend, Ginny P.S. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with the twins and me next month?  
  
Around a million fluttering hearts with wings were magicked onto the parchment.  
  
"Janine! Jenna! This is even worse than the first one!"  
  
"It was only a joke," Jenna said laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, if you don't want our help, you could just say so," Janine said with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Your help is fine as long as you stop putting those little additions that you find so amusing."  
  
"Oh, alright," Jenna said.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said picking up the quill on her bed and turned over the piece of parchment she was holding. Then, she wrote:  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
I'm sorry for calling you a deatheater last Friday. Here's a gift to show how sorry I am.  
  
Your friend, Ginny P.S. Would you like to meet me and the twins at the Three Broomsticks on the next Hogsmeade visit?  
  
"Done," Ginny said happily and showed the parchment to the twins.  
  
"That's just right," Jenna said.  
  
"Now, write it down on the card," Janine added.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, "Can I borrow your ink bottle, Janine? The one that changes colors."  
  
"Okay," Janine answered, fishing around in her bag and handing the said ink bottle to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, loading up the quill she was holding in the ink bottle. She wrote down the message and stuck it onto the parcel.  
  
"Finished. Now, let's get to sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked up the staircase to the statue of the dragon that covered the entrance to his room. (a/n: Draco's head boy) "Magnum Opus," he said, and the dragon came to life and jumped aside to reveal his room. He stepped in and the dragon slid back into place. He had a wardrobe and desk made of solid mahogany, a bed with a green and silver silk bedspread, 3 silver couches, and near the foot of his bed was a small table where a silver cage containing his male snowy owl, Quicksilver. His ceiling was enchanted to look like the north polar constellations and the room was charmed to feel warm during cold days and to feel cool during warm days.  
  
He placed the stuff he bought on the nearest couch, pulled out one of his new quills and sat down on the chair opposite his desk. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and his ink bottle. He then loaded up his quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Ginny, I just wanted to give you this because you really didn't have to get me something because you called me a deatheater last Friday. Thanks for being a friend.  
  
Draco P.S. I decided to send Quicksilver with these now because I think they might attract some attention at the Gryffindor table tomorrow.  
  
Then he pulled out 2 more and wrote:  
  
Janine,  
  
Thanks for accepting me as a friend. Here's a little thank-you gift.  
  
Draco  
  
Then he took the other piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Jenna,  
  
Thanks for not rejecting me as one of your friends. True friends don't come by me that often so here's a gift for you because you're one to me.  
  
Draco  
  
Then he rolled the letters up separately and tied each with a silver ribbon. After, he took Quicksilver out of his cage and tied the letters and the gifts to his legs. After checking if Quicksilver could carry it all, Draco said to him, "Quicksilver, please take these to the Sixth Year Gryffindor Girls' dormitory." He opened his window and watched Quicksilver as he disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny awoke to a soft tapping noise. She looked over to their dormitory window and saw a large snowy owl with three packages tied to its legs. Seeing that it wasn't Hedwig, she was a bit puzzled. She opened the window and let the owl fly in.  
  
"What are you doing still up, Gin?" Jenna asked sleepily.  
  
"This owl was outside our window. It was carrying three packages and three letters," Ginny answered, untying the letter with her name on it from the owl's leg. "It's from Draco!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Jenna said, having woken up at last.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said tossing two of the packages to their respective recipients. Then she took out her own gift and unwrapped it. Beneath the gold Gryffindor wrapping paper was a blue velvet jewelry box. She opened the box and saw the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was silver with five crystal charms. It had a blue and green dragonfly, a red rose, a pink and purple butterfly, a bright blue and gray dolphin and the letter G, colored a mixture of yellow, red and orange that, if held against the light, made it seem as if inside the crystal was a blazing fire.  
  
"Wow, Draco!" she said under her breath. She put it on.  
  
"What did Draco get you, Gin?" Janine said looking over her shoulder. She spotted the bracelet on her wrist and said, "Oh my gosh, that is so beautiful Ginny!"  
  
Jenna heard her and hurried over to Ginny to have a look. She gasped and said, "It really is, Gin. The colors are great! Especially the letter G!"  
  
"So, what did you guys get?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"He got us red and gold silk scarves! I tried mine on and I felt so warm as if I had drunk a whole bottle of butterbeer in one gulp! I think they're enchanted," Janine replied.  
  
"Yeah, she's right. And when I felt the material it felt like pure silk that felt as soft as a cloud. Draco's got great timing too! He got us these in time for winter," Jenna added.  
  
Ginny was about to say something when Quicksilver interrupted with a hoot. "Oh, I forgot all about Quicksilver!"  
  
Ginny quickly got a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle and hastily wrote (with some additions by Janine and Jenna):  
  
Dearest Draco, Thanks a lot for the gifts! The bracelet is absolutely beautiful! And the scarves too!! You really didn't need to get us these, you know. Anyway, thanks!!  
  
Your new friends, Ginny, Janine and Jenna  
  
Then she rolled the parchment up and attached it, along with her gift to Quicksilver's leg. Quicksilver gave one last hoot, ruffled his feathers and flew out the window back to Draco's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the really really really late chapter! It's just that I'm going through a major, major case of writer's block and to add fuel to the fire, my mom even grounded me from using the internet for a week!  
  
Anyway, thanks to the following for reviewing: Luinthoron Miss Charlet Vie Hellogirl me Glowing Embers Sake  
  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.  
  
*~*~*RhysennMalfoy*~*~* 


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

****

Hey guys!!! Sorry for not updating for a reaaaally long time.... I've got schoolwork, a LOT of it and I can't really update. I probably will at around September or October so I suggest that if you come to FF.net to check on it regularly, you shouldn't do so anymore until Sept. or Oct. Okay that's it. Btw, please when you're reviewing, leave your email add when you do, so I can email you when the next chappie is done.

Thank you's:

**Kcruz *_***

**Catgoddess13** (3 reviews all at once?!!?)

**CarminaBurana**(yes I do read Cassandra Claire. The draco series is awesome!!!)

**Sake**

**Friendly-girl**

**Anna Malfoy**

**Vie**

**KuTiExAzNxAnGeL**

Okay, Bye!!!

I recommend these Draco/Ginny fics:

**The ****Phoenix**** the Fox and the Dragon by ****Incognito**

**Lessons of the Heart** by **Cassi0peia**

**Draco Dormiens, Draco Sinister and Draco Veritas** (It's a trilogy and its on www.schnoogle.com) by **Cassandra Claire**

**Mission****: Capture the Heart of the Resident Bad Boy **

                                                  ^

**Defense Against You** (this and this |  are written by the same author)

Okay, bye!!!  
  


Rhysenn Malfoy


	7. Symptoms

**Title: It's His Eyes**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley gets into a big fight with Draco Malfoy and says the wrong thing. Then, she discovers a side of him that no one has ever seen before. G/D

**Rating:** PG-13 for mild language

**Disclaimer**: don't own anythin, please don't sue me!

**Chapter Six**: **Symptoms**

Draco shut his window and lay down on his bed to think. A torrent of thoughts, and that annoying voice at the back of his head came flooding to him. _" Are__ you going freakin' mad, Malfoy?" _his so-called conscience screamed at him. _" You__ know what?", _Draco thought._ " Go away." "No, idiot! You know that if your father saw you out there this afternoon, you're in for another beating! Haven't you had enough of those," _it said._ "**Go. Away.**" _Draco thought again._ "You know what? I think I will. That way, when your father sends you a letter again, you have no one to sympathize with." _

"Damn, I really must be going mad," Draco said out loud, holding his head in his hands. But really, what was happening to him? Had he gone soft? His conscience was right. If his father saw him "fraternizing with the enemy", he would... Draco shook his head at the thought. He didn't want to remember the experience that used to bring him nightmares every night.

**_FLASHBACK_**

August 22nd

Lucius Malfoy entered his son's room quietly and shut the door. Draco had immediately looked up at the sound of his father's footsteps. "It's time Draco. The Dark Lord will be arriving any time soon to put the Mark on you. You better be ready." Draco opened his mouth to speak, sure that he would do it. He would tell his father that he didn't want to serve Voldemort and he didn't want that freakin' tattoo to be burned on his skin. "I—," Draco started to say. But, losing his courage, he just sighed and said, "Yes father." Good," Lucius said surveying his son with his cold gray eyes. "Be downstairs in ten minutes. We don't want to keep him waiting." Draco nodded and his father stepped out of his room.

Draco went down the stairs with a great feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. _"I can't believe this is happening,"_ he thought. _" Well__, I may get the Mark but I'll never do anything for that good for nothing—" _His train of thought was broken by a soft voice saying, "Good evening, young Malfoy." Draco looked up (he hadn't been aware that he was looking down) and saw the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself. _"Quite good-natured for a guy who's famous for wreaking havoc on the whole wizarding population," _he thought. "Well, let me get this over as quickly as I can, Draco. I have other more important business to attend to," Voldemort said. "Extend your right forearm," he commanded. Draco obediently did so. Voldemort took one long white index finger and pressed it to Draco's skin. Draco immediately felt a searing pain in his arm, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He did everything he could to keep from wincing, but he couldn't help but flinch a little. "Hmmm... A strong one, I see," the Dark Lord said, in barely more than a whisper. "You'll make a fine Deatheater." Draco made no answer.

When Voldemort went over to where Lucius stood and told him, "You'd do well to teach that son of yours a bit more manners. Train him well." With that, Voldemort swept out of the Malfoy Manor.

**END FLASHBACK**

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He heard a soft tapping noise on his window. "_Quicksilver,_" he thought. He opened his window, but it wasn't his snowy white owl who flew in, but an eagle that looked vaguely familiar. Draco wondered where he remembered the bird from. He removed the envelope from the eagle's leg. He recognized the wax seal at once. "Father," he said, thinking out loud. He read the letter and his stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. "Oh shit." Suddenly, there was a soft whoosh as Quicksilver flew in the open window. Draco held out his arm for Quicksilver to land on and his pained expression turned into a faint smile as he saw the wrapped package Ginny sent him. He removed the scroll and the package, stroked Quicksilver's head and tossed him an owl treat. His owl hooted in thanks and nipped his owner's finger affectionately. Draco carried his owl to his cage and then he untied the ribbon on the scroll. He read what was on it and he chuckled. He opened the package, took one look at it and whispered, "Cool." while fingering the clasp. He put it on his desk, smiled at it and glanced at his watch. "Oh damn, 4 a.m.!" With that he put on his pajamas and slipped into bed, his father's letter totally forgotten.

The next morning, Draco, as expected, overslept. He jumped out of his bed, muttered a few expletives and just said a cleaning spell. Instantly, he was perfectly groomed for the day's activities. He changed into his school uniform, grabbed his bag and ran out of his bedroom.

The Great Hall was almost empty when Draco arrived, gasping for breath. Blaise was waiting for him. "Here," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, handing him two pieces of toast and an apple. "Thanks," Draco told her, taking a bite out of the toast. "C'mon! We're going to be late for Potions!" Blaise said, dragging Draco along as she took off at a run.

They arrived at the Potions dungeon with barely a second to spare. Professor Snape was already there, and he frowned as Draco and Blaise arrived, their cheeks flushed and their chests heaving from their long run. "Sit down Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Zabini," Snape commanded.

They took their usual seats at the table next to the dream team. Draco glanced over at them and noticed that Granger was looking at him in a strange way. He caught her gaze, and raised an eyebrow at her. Snape noticed this and said irritably, "May I start the lesson now, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger? Or will I intrude upon the apparently heated telepathic conversation you two seem to be having?"

Whispers broke out around the room. Hermione turned red and quickly looked away. Draco gave Snape a curt nod and focused his eyes on the board. His thoughts, however were focused on a certain redhead somewhere in the castle.

Ginny gave a sudden jerk and woke up from the nap she was taking in History of Magic. Apparently, the bell had just rung. Ginny looked around and saw many other people resting their heads on their desks taking naps. "Figures," she thought. She stood, woke Janine and Jenna up, gathered her books and they walked out of the classroom together.

"Did Draco answer the letter already?" Janine asked as they headed to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. "No," Ginny answered, "I didn't even see him at the Slytherin table this morning." "Oh." They walked together in silence for a while. Jenna, breaking the silence, asked Ginny, "You like him, don't you?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and said, "Who?" Jenna sighed. "You know who I mean." " You mean Draco?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening. "No! I meant Snape. Of course, Draco!" "I like him as a friend," Ginny told them firmly. "Whatever you say…"

"I mean it!" Ginny exclaimed, giving her friend a playful shove. Janine butted in and said vexingly, "No you don't" "Yes I do." "No you don't," Janine and Jenna said at the same time. "Do so." "Do not." "Do so." "Do not." "Do so." "Do not infinity!" "Damn." a/n: childish eh? They only realized that they had arrived at Hagrid's Hut when Jenna crashed into her 1 year crush, Colin Creevey. "Oops, sorry Colin," Jenna said going into flirt mode. "Oh, it's okay Jenna," Colin said, "umm… would you mind if we could talk later? In private, I mean." Jenna brightened. "Sure, is lunch okay?" "Yeah. Meet me at the tapestry of the 4 founders at 12:30." "Sure." "Well, see you then," Colin said, walking away.

Jenna half walked, half skipped over to where Ginny and Janine were standing. "So—," Ginny began. "Did he ask you out?" Janine finished for her. "No," Jenna answered, "but he asked me to meet him 30 minutes after lunch starts later." They took one look at each other then jumped up and down squealing. Everyone stared at them. "What?" all three of them said. Everyone turned away and resumed talking.

"Ok, quiet down class," Hagrid said in his booming voice. "We're headin' ter the Forbidden Forest today. I'm goin' ter show you something special." The three looked at each other and whispered, "Uh-oh."

After Double Potions, Draco walked out of the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall, followed by Blaise. She fell into step with him and asked, "What were you looking at Granger for? You don't like her do you?" "Of course not," Draco snapped. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Blaise said, smirking. "You like that Weasley girl. Oh yeah." "Whatever," Draco said, scowling. "I caught Granger looking at me with this strange expression." "Ahh. But I still maintain the assumption that you like, what's her name? Ginny?" Draco nodded. "Right. I still maintain the assumption that you like Ginny." "I don't," Draco said, walking faster. Blaise quickened her pace as well. "Five galleons says you'll be in love by the time the Yule Ball comes." "Fine," Draco said, ending the conversation and walking into the Great Hall.

Ginny, Janine and Jenna entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. They said hi to Harry, Ron and Hermione and helped themselves to some lunch. "So, how many points did Snape take from Gryffindor today?" Ginny asked. "Just 5," Harry answered. "It's a record, you know, that's the least Snape has taken from Gryffindor, especially since Harry and Neville are in our class," Ron added. They all burst out laughing.

Still giggling, Jenna looked at her watch, stood up quickly and ran out of the Great Hall. "What's gotten into her?" Harry asked. "Colin," Janine and Ginny said together. "Figures," Hermione said with a chuckle.

Ginny laughed and said, "A galleon says Colin asks her out." "No bet!" Hermione said, "It's a sure thing." "You're right." Just then, she caught sight of Draco over at the Slytherin table next to Blaise Zabini. Ginny couldn't help staring and pondering the numerous changes he had gone through in appearance. He looked much better now because his hair was no longer gelled up, he was a lot taller and he had, though it was hidden by his robes, developed QUITE a nice body.

Draco looked up from his plate because he had the odd feeling that someone was watching him. And of course, since his amazing Malfoy sixth sense NEVER fails, he was right. He looked across at the Gryffindor table and found himself staring at Ginny Weasley's chocolate brown eyes. He smirked at her. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her plate. He was just contemplating how she had developed well over the years when Blaise whispered into his ear, "First stage of being in 'like' is finding oneself staring avidly at object of desire, unwillingly thinking about how she 'developed' well over the summer." Draco gave her a Look. Blaise smiled. "I'm winning."

author's note:

weird chappie aint it? Anyway.. I'm MEGA sorry I haven't updated in almost a year. (braces herself against hail of spears, swords and heads of cabbage) man… I've just been super busy with schoolwork lately and we went away from home during summer, so I haven't had much time to update. Sorry again. If I have any typos or grammar errors up there, please excuse me. I haven't got a beta reader. Anyone care to make an offer? (looks around hopefully) So… please review! Tell me what u think is wrong with it and I'll try my best to fix it! Thanks! I'm grateful for negative but constructive criticism. If you think I suck, PLEASE say so… I also appreciate greatly positive but honest reviews, okay? THANKS! (hugs everyone) bye!


End file.
